


Poisoned Apples

by PatL



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Written for a Charity Auction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-04
Updated: 2003-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatL/pseuds/PatL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Missing Scene from "Murder Ward" It might be a poisoned apple, but this is no fairy tale ;o</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned Apples

Poisoned Apples: A "Murder Ward" missing scene

As undercover assignments went, this one sucked. Detective David Starsky struggled futilely against the straps that held him to the operating table. Being trussed up was bad enough, but he had no idea where Hutch was, or what he was doing. Matwick had caught him snooping through his files, and hadn't taken long to reveal that he knew Starsky's true identity. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for Nurse Bycroft to come in with Matwick's secret potion. From what he'd heard so far, Starsky knew the drug was bad news. To keep his fertile imagination in check, the curly haired detective reflected on the events that led him to this precarious position.  
When the rise in fatalities at Cabrillo State caught their attention, Starsky and Hutch had gone to Captain Dobey. Death was a fact of life at every medical facility, but when the mortality rate doubled, or even tripled suddenly, it was their responsibility to investigate. The detectives spent weeks gathering information, but it wasn't much help. The reports of the four deaths appeared to be factual and legitimate, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Still, that many deaths in a short time were like waving a red flag under their noses. The inmates at Cabrillo State were there because they were sick, and most of them didn't have anyone to speak for them, or to stand up for them. It didn't take long for their protective instincts to kick in, and before Dobey knew it, they were in his office pitching their latest scheme.  
When the gruff commanding officer heard their plan, his first reaction was a loud, emphatic, "No!" Although Hutch had some medical knowledge and had used it undercover before, Cabrillo State wasn't the typical location for an assignment. With little evidence to go on, every patient and employee at the institution was a suspect. Dobey couldn't run interference in any way, so that meant the detectives would be going in cold, with no assistance outside of the asylum. He didn't like the idea of his men being on their own like that, at the mercy of a (possible) homicidal maniac. But after all the years with them under his command, he should have known how useless it was to resist. Starsky and Hutch alternately cajoled, argued, and begged him to authorize the assignment, and as usual, he finally gave in. Before Dobey had the opportunity to change his mind, they quickly put together cover stories for themselves. Hutch went in first as an employee, and Starsky followed a week later, as a new inmate. Now, Starsky wondered if the whole thing had been a ghastly mistake. Hutch was somewhere in the asylum, going through God knew what, and he was stuck in this room with no one to help him.

// Maybe Dobey needs to learn how to put his foot down. Then again, maybe we should have listened to him when he tried. Who would have thought that the doctors in this nut house would be crazier than the inmates? Damn it, Hutch, where are you? Man, you've gotta get me out of this! I really don't want to be one of Matwick's guinea pigs. //

Starsky jumped when he heard noises from the other side of the door. The sound of footsteps was punctuated with loud thumps against the corridor walls. Then he heard more footsteps and more pounding. What the Hell was going on out there? He looked up, squinting slightly in an attempt to see through the window in the door. His heart stopped as Hutch fell against the small pane of glass, and he whispered a fervent thank-you at the sight of his partner.   
"Hutch, I'm in here!"  
But instead of breaking down the door, the blond stared at him for a moment then staggered away. It was as if Hutch didn't see, or recognize him. Starsky struggled against the straps harder, wrenching his whole body from side to side as he tried to escape.   
He tried again to get his partner's attention. "Hutch!"  
Another noise from the corridor caught his attention and he looked up to see someone staring in at him once again. The sight of the strange face plastered against the glass sent chills down his spine. He knew this guy. The memory was buried deep in his mind, and the features weren't quite the same, but he knew him. He bucked against the restraints in frustration as he remembered where he'd seen that face before. It was Charlie Deek. He and Hutch had arrested the man during a murder probe a few years back. Deek was diagnosed as a psychopath and the judge had ordered him committed to a mental facility for the criminally insane. Other cases had taken priority after Charlie's conviction, so the two detectives never knew where he had been sent.

// That figures. As if this case wasn't bad enough already, we have to go undercover at the institution where Charlie happens to be. //

For a moment, Charlie simply stared at him the same way Hutch had. But then his eyes gleamed with a demented fire and he grinned evilly before moving away, in the same direction Hutch had gone. Starsky yanked violently at the straps.

// Oh, my God, he's going after Hutch! //

He raised his head as far as possible and bellowed into the silence.  
"HUUUUUTCH!!!" But it was no use. He could still feel the straps biting into him and he was only wearing himself out by trying to break free. Exhausted and discouraged, he let his body relax and collapsed on the hard surface.

// Sorry, buddy, I guess this is it. I can see the headlines now. Two Bay City detectives are the latest victims in Cabrillo State's murder ward. Dobey's going to be mad as Hell when they find our bodies, if they find them, that is. //

Finally, he heard the sound of a key unlocking the door. Nurse Bycroft walked in, a syringe filled with fluid in her hand. He turned his head toward her, but she refused to meet his eyes. Slowly, she put the syringe on the counter then shook her head.   
"It's gone too far. Too far." Coming to a decision, she ran her fingers through his hair then went to work on his restraints. Starsky breathed a sigh of relief as he was finally free. Jumping up, he took her face in both hands and kissed her.   
"You're beautiful."  
Without another look, he bounded out the door and ran down the corridor. He still didn't know what was wrong with Hutch, but he knew Charlie Deek was close on his partner's heels. He could hear someone up ahead, and assumed that it was Deek. He prayed silently that Hutch was hidden from the inmate, and that he would reach Deek before he carried out his revenge. As he rounded the corner and looked up, his worst fears were realized.   
Hutch was slumped on the stairs as Charlie towered over him with a knife in his hands. As Charlie started to slash downward with the knife, Hutch raised his hands in an attempt to defend himself. Starsky could tell in a glance that he wasn't capable of fighting back. Taking the stairs two at a time, Starsky ran behind the crazed man, grabbed the knife, and slammed Charlie against the grating. All the frustration, fear and anger that Starsky had felt in the past three days came surging to the surface and Charlie was soon toppling down the stairs. Starsky ran after him then pulled him up by his shirt and knocked him out with one punch. Charlie dropped to the floor and Starsky picked the knife up, flinging it down the stairs. The immediate threat removed, Starsky turned his attention to Hutch.   
Hutch was still in the same spot, and his movements were sluggish and uncoordinated. Starsky bent down so he could see the blond's face.  
"Hutch, it's OK. You OK?"  
The blond shook his head in confusion and mumbled something that sounded like, "I can't make it."  
Starsky held him by his shoulders. "Yes, you can. Hold on. Come on."   
He picked the larger man up and draped him over his shoulder. Hutch's weight nearly made his knees buckle, but he managed to carry him up the stairs. With his free hand, he opened the door and went through. Half carrying Hutch, he staggered to the corner and lowered him to the floor. He slapped the blond's face gently.  
"Hutch."  
The blond whimpered quietly and moved convulsively. "Matwick."  
Starsky tried to reassure him. "It's OK."  
Hutch grew more agitated and mumbled louder. "Matwick."  
The brunet looked over at Deek. The felon was unconscious, but Starsky had no way of knowing how long he would be out. "OK, but first I gotta take care of this guy."  
Starsky gave his friend one last pat on the cheek then returned to Charlie. He checked to make sure Charlie was still unconscious then hurtled off in pursuit of the homicidal doctor. He ran around the corner just in time to see Matwick running in the opposite direction. The doctor turned on him with a gun in his hand. The shot went over Starsky's head and the chase was on.   
Meanwhile, struggling against the effects of the drug he'd ingested, Hutch pulled himself up and staggered after his partner. He had to try to help Starsky. Everything around him was distorted, and he moved as if he were swimming in quicksand. Fighting to stay upright, he looked in the reflector globe high on the wall across from him. He could barely make out the blurred figure of Matwick rushing toward him. With a convulsive move, he fell against a cart full of linen and pushed it away from him as Matwick burst through the door. The fleeing doctor crashed into the cart, falling to the floor.  
Instantly, Starsky ran up behind him and pounced, yanking the gun out of his hands. He backed up swiftly and sat with his back to the wall, cradling Hutch in his arms as he kept the weapon on the fugitive doctor.   
He patted Hutch on the shoulder and looked over at him.  
The blond gazed up at him through bleary eyes. "I didn't think you could handle it by yourself."  
Starsky shook his head, pulling his friend closer. "Oh, brother."  
He thought he heard Hutch chuckle as the blond's head dropped to his chest. Now that the crisis was over, Starsky felt the worry and concern for his friend squeeze his chest. He aimed the gun at Matwick and snarled a question.  
"What did you give him?"  
Matwick shifted uncomfortably. "It's just a little concoction I whipped up. Don't worry, it's not fatal."  
Starsky sneered at the scientist. "You're a real chemist, aren't ya, Doc?" He raked his eyes over the unkempt hair, the black-rimmed glasses, and the lab coat. "Yeah, I can see you as a mad scientist in a big lab. You'd fit right in with the beakers and Bunsen burners. What did you give him?"   
"It's a compound I made up, mixed with lysergic acid diethylamide. It takes effect in just a few minutes and makes the patient more… malleable. It's odorless and tasteless. I put a few drops on his apple."  
Starsky scowled as he tried to decipher the scientific name. "You put something you made with lysergic --- YOU GAVE HIM LSD?? Why you murderous, rotten, son of a bitch!"  
Matwick cringed against the wall as Starsky raised the gun, aiming it at his head. "It's not going to kill him! It's not addictive and the effects will wear off in a few hours. The drug is really quite harmless."  
Starsky's voice rose two octaves. "You think LSD is harmless? I've scraped kids off of sidewalks before because they thought they could fly after taking acid, and what about flashbacks? You think it'll be harmless if Hutch takes an unplanned trip right in the middle of a shootout?"  
"Flashbacks are quite rare, and bad trips only happen to certain personality types. I would say that Hansen, or what ever his name is, isn't that type. He'll recover from the drug in a few hours and that will be it."  
"Bull. I'm a cop, Matwick. I've seen what drugs can do, and I know LSD is one of the most unpredictable drugs around. You really are a piece of work, aren't you? I think they should lock you up and try some of your potions out on you."  
Matwick looked at the gun then at the expression on Starsky's face. "You're insane!"  
The grin Starsky gave him in return was filled with malice. "Of course I am. Why do you think I was the one that played the patient?"   
Indigo eyes narrowed and the barrel of the gun remained steady. "Take off your belt."  
Matwick blanched. "What?"  
"I said, take off your belt, and drop it on the floor."  
Without taking his eyes off the barrel, Matwick did as he was instructed. Starsky stuck out a foot and pulled the belt into reach. He took off the red bandana then stood up slowly, keeping the gun aimed at the doctor.   
"Now it's your turn, Doc. Lay on the floor, on your stomach, and put your hands behind you. Do it!"  
Matwick muttered under his breath and stretched out on the floor, putting his hands behind his back. Starsky tied the bandanna around the thick wrists then used the belt to secure the doctor's ankles. Then he stood up and glared down at the prisoner.   
"I'm going to call for back-up. If you as much as twitch your nose, I'll blow your head off. You got me, Matwick?"  
Barely moving his lips, the doctor mumbled an affirmative. Starsky turned his attention back to Hutch. The blond had slumped back in the corner and seemed to be asleep. Starsky knelt down in front of his friend and gently shook his shoulders.  
"Hutch? Hey, buddy, I'm going to go for help. You stay right here, OK? I'll be right back."  
Hutch threw his head back and tried to focus on the figure in front of him. The air in the room was a kaleidoscope of colors, and the words coming from his partner's mouth squirmed like a den of snakes. He put his hands up to ward off their venomous strikes.   
"No! Go away! The colors are too loud. I can't see."  
Starsky cast a final glare at Matwick then tried to soothe his friend.  
"Hutch, it's OK. You're gonna be fine. I have to get some help now. You stay here. I'll be right back."  
The blonde turned sideways and pressed his body against the wall. "No, too loud. Too loud."  
Frustrated and scared, Starsky pointed the gun at Matwick as a reminder then ran to find a phone. He barreled through the first door that was open and nearly collided with Nurse Bycroft. Her eyes widened at the sight of the gun.   
"It's all right, Nurse. I'm a cop. My name's Starsky. I've got Matwick tied up but my partner's in bad shape. Matwick spiked his food with LSD."  
"Who's your partner?"  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot. His name is Ken Hutchinson, but you know him as Hansen. Look; I need your help. Can you keep an eye on him while I call my captain and an ambulance? Matwick can't hurt you, or anyone else now, but I need you to stay with Hutch until I get back."  
Bycroft straightened her shoulders. "Of course I'll stay with him. Where is he?"  
Starsky pointed to the corridor behind him. "Go around that corner and you'll see them. Stay away from Matwick and don't let Hutch go anywhere. I'll only be a minute."  
She nodded once and walked away with her back straight. Starsky watched her until he was sure she was headed in the right direction then grabbed the phone, dialing frantically.   
"This is Starsky. Put me through to Dobey. No you can't put me on hold! It's an emergency, damn it!"  
There was a click then Dobey's voice came on the line. "Starsky, what's the matter? Are you OK?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I got Matwick, and the evidence, but Hutch needs help. Matwick laced his apple with acid."  
"Acid? Oh, you mean LSD! Good God! How bad is he?"  
"I don't know for sure! You know how that stuff is. I need some back up and an ambulance out here ASAP."  
"You got it. We'll be there in fifteen minutes. Where will you be?"  
Starsky laughed nervously. "To tell you the truth, I've been running so much that I'm kinda lost. I'll send Nurse Bycroft to meet you. She'll be waiting at the side entrance, where they dropped me off."  
"All right. We're leaving now. You stay with Hutch and we'll come to you."  
He dropped the receiver and ran back to Hutch. Bycroft was sitting beside him, speaking softly. He'd apparently struck the fear of God into Matwick, because the doctor hadn't moved since he left. He spared only the smallest glance at the prisoner then sat down beside his partner.   
"You hang in there, buddy. Help is on the way." He turned to the nurse. "How long does this shit last?"  
She shook her head slightly. "It depends on how much he ingested. The typical dose can last for up to twelve hours."  
"Matwick said he mixed it with one of his own compounds. What will that do?"  
"I can't be sure unless I know what it was. Knowing Matwick, it could have been anything. It could aggravate the effects of the LSD, making the hallucinations more severe. It could increase his blood pressure, his heart rate, and interfere with his respirations. He needs to be taken to a hospital, as soon as possible."  
"The ambulance should be here in a few minutes. Is there anything we can do for him?"  
She looked over at the blond. "We need to keep him as calm as possible. Stress will only aggravate the physical side effects."  
Starsky moved closer to his friend and put his arms around his shoulders. He ran his fingers tenderly through the blond hair.   
"I think this is going to be a long night."

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, followed by Dobey and a fleet of squad cars. Nurse Bycroft led them around the patient's rooms and into Matwick's secret lab, taking care not to disturb or upset the patients. Dr. Matwick and Charlie Deek were loaded into the back of a squad car and whisked off to the police station.  
Starsky stayed with Hutch while the paramedics checked him over. The blond was confused, and resisted when they tried to put him on the gurney. Only Starsky's soothing tone made it possible for them to secure him and load him into the ambulance. Throughout the short ride to the hospital, Starsky sat beside his friend and held his hand.   
"Hutch? Hey, buddy, you're gonna be all right now. We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes and the docs will fix you right up."  
Hutch fought against the straps weakly and looked blearily up at his partner. "Matwick."  
"It's OK. He's on his way to lock up right now. He's not gonna hurt anybody any more. Bycroft is helping Dobey and the crime lab go through his files. We got him, partner. Case closed. We're going home."  
Hutch shook his head and tried to turn over on his side. "Too loud. Hurts my eyes."  
For one of the few times in their careers, no one tried to separate Starsky from the blond as he was taken into an examining room. He quickly told the nurses and doctor about the mixture Hutch had ingested. While Starsky held Hutch's arm down firmly, the lab tech took several blood samples and sent them to the lab. Then, with murmurs of support, the ER staff left Starsky in the room with his friend while they waited for the results.  
Now, almost an hour later, Hutch was still locked inside the effects of the drug. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead, soaked with sweat. Fine tremors wracked his body as he moved restlessly on the gurney. After checking on the pair, one of the nurses came into the cubicle carrying a stainless steel bowl of cool water and cloths. Starsky bathed the blond's face with the water, all the while cooing nonsense in soothing tones. On the wall above his head, the clock ticked away the minutes. Finally, when Starsky was on the verge of raising Hell, the doctor came into the room.  
"Well, Detective Starsky, I think your friend is going to be okay. We broke down the drug that was given to Detective Hutchinson, and none of the chemicals appear toxic. The compound that Dr. Matwick mixed with the LSD was simply an accelerator, to speed up the effects of the LSD. Dr. Matwick seems to be telling the truth. The effects of the drug should wear off completely by morning."  
Starsky heaved a sigh of relief and stroked Hutch's wet forehead. "Thank God for that much. What are you going to do now?"  
"Well, I'm hesitant to give him a sedative with all the other chemicals in his blood stream. We'll move him to a private room where you both will be more comfortable and monitor his vital signs until he comes out of it. You can stay with him, of course, and just keep doing what you've been doing. Keeping him calm is extremely important. He should be more coherent in a few hours. The nurses will check on him frequently and when he's able, you can give him ice chips, but nothing else. Of course, we'll want to do more tests before we release him, to assure ourselves that the drug has run its course."  
"What about flashbacks, Doc? I've heard some real horror stories about those."  
"It can happen, but your partner didn't ingest a large dose, nor is he the personality type to warrant concern. I'm afraid I don't have a definitive answer, though. All you can do is be on the alert. LSD is an insidious drug, because of its unpredictability. I think, though, the odds of that happening are minute."  
"OK, Doc, that's the best I can hope for, I guess. Thanks for everything you've done."  
The older man smiled and shook his head. "It's my job, Detective. I've seen a few "horror stories" first hand. Your friend is very lucky. The outcomes where LSD is concerned aren't always this happy."  
The physician nodded a farewell and left Starsky with his partner. He held the blond's hand and squeezed it in both of his.  
"Did'ya hear that, Blondie? The doc says you'll be fine. They're gonna take you to a room in a few minutes, with a comfortable bed instead of that torture rack you're on right now. And I'll be right with you."  
Ten minutes later, they were in a private room as promised. Hutch lay under a mound of covers, free of restraints. One of the nurses had produced a comfortable recliner for Starsky, much to the brunet's relief. A young candy striper bashfully entered the room with a Styrofoam cup and offered it to the detective.  
"We thought you could use this, Detective Starsky. The kitchen's closed, but if you're hungry, we can get you something out of one of the machines in the cafeteria."  
Starsky sniffed the container gratefully then took a cautious sip. "Thanks, sweetheart, you're a life saver. I'm not really hungry right now, but this coffee sure hit the spot."  
She smiled timidly. "Well, if you change your mind, let me know. And there's more coffee at the nurse's station. Feel free to help yourself."  
Starsky watched her leave the room then turned back to his friend. He sat down in the recliner, sipping the strong brew. Leaning forward slightly, he adjusted the bed spread that covered Hutch.  
"OK, buddy; you can come back any time now. This ain't exactly the way I want to spend my first night back in civilization."  
The blond detective only moaned fitfully as he moved under the covers. Starsky rubbed his shoulders comfortingly.  
"It's OK, Hutch. I know you're trying. You're gonna snap out of it sooner or later and I'll be right here when you do."  
Over the next few hours, Hutch slowly quieted and the tremors in his body lessened. Finally, as darkness turned to light, he fell into a light sleep. Starsky soon gave into his fatigue and followed suit. He had only been asleep for a few hours when he heard a hoarse voice calling his name.  
"Starsky!"  
Instantly he was awake and at Hutch's side. "It's OK, buddy. I'm right here."  
Although the blue eyes that met his were red-rimmed, they were coherent. "Starsky? Where am I?"  
"You're in the hospital, Blintz. You've been out of it most of the night. Welcome back. How are you feeling?"  
"Let's see, I'm tired, my head hurts, and my mouth feels like it's stuffed with cotton. Other than that, I feel great."  
Starsky laughed with relief. "If you're feeling good enough to complain, then I'd say you're on the way to recovery. If you think you can behave yourself, I'll step out and get you some ice chips."  
"I'd rather have a glass of water, or some juice."  
"Sorry, Blondie no can do. The doc said ice chips, and that's what you're gonna get."  
Hutch frowned. "Well, it's better than nothing, I guess." He looked up at his friend. "But, don't be gone too long, OK?"  
Starsky smiled and patted Hutch on the shoulder. "I'll be right back, buddy. I've stuck with ya this long; I ain't gonna flake out on ya now."  
True to his word, Starsky was back in a few minutes with a cup of ice and a spoon. He fed the blond a few pieces of ice.  
"Take it easy now. The doc didn't say if that crap Matwick gave you would make you sick to your stomach, but we don't wanna tempt fate."  
Hutch managed to sit up without assistance and took the cup. He ate the ice slowly then handed the empty cup back to Starsky.  
"I'm not feeling queasy right now. I just feel out of it, if you know what I mean."  
"I know what you mean, but the Doc says it's normal. He said the drug should be out of your system now and you shouldn't have any flashbacks because of the acid. Matwick might be a murdering psycho, but he knows his way around a lab."  
Hutch adjusted his pillow and settled back with a sigh. "Speaking of the good doctor, what happened to him?"  
"He's in a cage where he belongs, and Charlie Deek is his room mate."  
"Deek? Do you mean the guy that was chasing me with that knife was him? I never would have recognized him. He sure looks different without all that hair."  
"Well, that was Charlie and he's just as crazy as ever. Matwick laced your apple with the drug so Charlie could finish you off. Violence isn't Matwick's thing. He'd rather let needles do his dirty work."  
"I guess so." Hutch ran a finger through his hair then looked up at Starsky. "How's Jane doing?"  
Starsky grinned. "She's awake and raising Hell. The doctors won't let her out until they're sure she's OK, and she's just itching to write that exclusive we promised her. She should be out in a day or two, though, and back in our hair."  
"I'm glad. I didn't like getting her involved in all of this and I didn't want to see her hurt."  
"You didn't get her involved in anything, Hutch. She was there after a story, remember? She was doing her job and we were doing ours. It all worked out in the end."  
Hutch sighed and nodded. His eyes were serious as he gazed at his friend. "Do you remember when you said you knew a little bit about what Weez and the others were going through?"  
Starsky shuddered as he remembered the past few days. "I remember. I knew you were there, and I knew Jane was, but I don't think I've ever felt so alone. Weez and Bo and the others were in there because they need help. But being inside was like dropping off the edge of the earth. It was like they don't even exist any more."  
"I know. I felt a little of that when I was drugged. I know it was just the acid, but I don't think I've ever been so scared. When we get out of here, we'll have to do something special for them. If there's still a Cabrillo State, that is."  
"Oh, there's still a Cabrillo State. The Feds stepped in and took over the whole place. They appointed a new administrator and Nurse Bycroft was promoted to his assistant. She turned State's evidence and has really helped the District Attorney with Matwick's case. Now the patients will get the help they need, instead of being used as guinea pigs for Matwick's experiments."  
"I'm glad. Hey, why don't we throw them a party? Most of those guys don't have family, so it would be a real treat for them. We can have cake and ice cream, and maybe even funny hats and streamers."  
Starsky grinned at the blond. "Now you're talking about my kind of party. I'm game, but on one condition."  
"What's that?"  
"YOU stay away from apples and don't let anyone put anything in your food."  
"Starsky, after this, I don't even want to see applesauce."


End file.
